Always and Forever
by keepitsimple923
Summary: Austin got his career break and left to pursue his dream.5 years later he returns to find the girl he loves with a blonde haired child, Alyssa. Is it his?
1. Chapter 1

_**My first Austin and Ally fanfic but I usually write Hunger Games. Fighting for it will be updated soon I promise I just ran into some problems with the chapter. Any ways enjoy! **_

_**No copyright intended I do not own anything.**_

It has been five years. Five years since I saw him. He finally got what he wanted. His big break… his pass to stardom. So what if he told me he loved me. So what if we talked every day after he left and so what if it started to slow to a few messages every week. The short texts and the phone tag we would play got tedious to the point where we lost all contact in general. Five years ago Austin Moon left and five years ago he got me pregnant.

It all started at Austin's goodbye party. He had a bunch of people at his house while his parents were in California awaiting his arrival at their new house. It was a usual high school party with us being fifteen and all. There were drugs and alcohol around every corner. Me being the goody two shoes I usually tried to avoid these things as much as possible. But tonight was different. My best friend, partner, and the boy I've been in love with for the past year is leaving. Going away forever. I decided it hurt too much to think about so Ally Dawson broke the rules. I drank everything in sight and maybe even smoked a few unknown substances. It was going great until I got pulled aside by Austin.

"Ally, what are you doing?" He asked me with big eyes.

"Trying to forget you." I slurred while trying to poke a very wobbly finger into his chest. He looked hurt for a second before recovering himself.

"Well if you're going to try and forget me I'm going to try to forget you." He said almost smugly. I raised my eyebrows at the blonde boy in confusion. He just threw me a smirk before grabbing a full cup off the counter and chugging it down. When he was done he looked at me and raised his glass. Before we knew it we had downed a few cups trying to out drink the other and we were full blown drunk.

The rest of the night is all foggy in my mind. I remember the feel of him pushing me against a wall and our lips making contact. I fell a few times up the stairs and into the empty guest bedroom. All that was left was a bed for Austin to occupy until he left. He smelled like cheap alcohol and axe. Every second was like a dream. I wanted him to hold me tighter and when he would I still wanted his body impossibly closer. It was perfect.

I woke up with sunlight streaming through the window and onto my face. My head hurt so badly and I had a small feeling that I wanted to throw up. I pushed it aside once I realized where I was. I felt a warm body underneath me I heard the slow and steady breathing of someone who I figured out to be Austin. My head was on his bare chest and he held me with both his arms wrapped around my waist in an iron grip. It took me a few seconds to reciprocate the events from the previous night. I lifted my hand from his chest to feel my slightly swollen lips where his had covered only a few hours ago. I still felt the tingling sensation and warmth spread through my body. I heard Austin's breathing pick up a few paces indicating he had woken up. Neither of us wanting to move we laid in silence for a few minutes until I felt the need throw up again. This time not being able to ignore it I shot up out of his arms and ran to the attached bathroom taking the sheet that had been covering us with me.

I threw the poison I had filled my body with last night up into the toilet. I wrapped the sheet even tighter around me when I heard footsteps approaching. I laid my head on the toilet and saw Austin out of the corner of my eye. His hair was slightly messed and he had thrown on a pair of sweatpants. I closed my eyes trying to make him disappear not wanting him to see me throwing up. He came and crouched down beside me. His voice came out raspy but I heard it all the same.

"Hey." He whispered. "Open your eyes." I felt him push some hair away from my face and I leaned into his touch. I opened my eyes and slowly peered up to meet his gaze. He smiled at me and even though I felt terrible I managed to return a small smile.

As I was about to answer him again I felt more vomit coming up and pushed my head into the toilet. I heard shuffling and felt him move so he was seated behind me. He pulled my hair out of my face with one hand and grabbed one of my hands in his other. As I emptied the contents of my stomach he kept squeezing my small hand reassuring me he was there. After I was done I collapsed to the ground in between his legs. I leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around me stroking my hair with one of his hands while still holding my other. After about five minutes I felt better and Austin decided it was time we got off the floor. He stood up and then leaned down putting my arms around his neck and scooping me up. He carried me to the bed with the sheet dragging on the floor and sat me up right. He kissed my forehead before going over to our pile of clothes that had been made the previous night and grabbing his t-shirt. He walked back over and grabbed my hands and lifted them into the air while the shirt over my head. I stood up letting the hem of the shirt fall to my mid thigh. I walked over to the clothes Austin had picked the shirt out of and retrieved my underwear. After stepping into them and pulling them up I felt a little less exposed. I walked back to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. My hair looked like usual just a little messy and my lips where just a darker shade of pink after being used all night. Austin walked in and leaned on the door frame.

"Ally?" He asked in a kind of scared tone.

"Yes?" I replied looking down.

"I want you to know that I don't consider you a one night stand." He said seriously look at me in the mirror.

"You are my best friend and even though I know you probably regret what happened between us I just want you to know that I care about you so much and…" He took a deep breath before releasing the best three words I have ever heard in my life.

"I love you."

I smiled at him my features softening.

"I don't regret it Austin. I know you think I only think of you as a friend but I love you too. I always have." I replied turning around looking him directly in the eyes. A huge grin broke across his face and he opened his arms as I ran into them. He lifted me up and held me so close whispering I love you's in my ear.

He put my down after a minute and I found myself missing his warmth. I spun back around to face the mirror trying to fix some of my messy hair. I was just pulling on a piece when Austin's hand came up to stop me. I looked over at him still looking through the mirror and raised my eyebrow.

"I like seeing what I did to you." He whispers smiling. I laugh at his silliness. He drops his hand and slides his arms through mine and wraps them around my waist. I leaned back against his chest while he drops his head on top of mine.

"By the way…" He trails off smirking. His hand goes to the hem of my, well technically his, shirt. _Oh no._ I think. He slowly lifts the shirt up on the left side to my belly button. "When were you going to tell me you had this?" He asks laughing.

There right above my panty line on the left side was printed the word always with a heart beside it.

"I-I got it when my mom died." I stuttered trying to explain how I got a tattoo when I was fourteen years old. "I asked my dad after her funeral. He was reluctant at first but I wanted it so badly and all I needed was his consent so he finally caved. I wanted her with me everywhere I went but I knew a necklace or an article of clothing would be too easily misplaced or broken. This was she will know I'm thinking of her. Always." I said staring at the ink on my skin. He smiled at me before turning me around.

"You Ally Dawson are truly amazing." He whispered and then leaned down to kiss me. I returned it with just as much passion as I had the night before. Before I knew it we were in a repeat of last night. This time was even better though. This time I could remember and feel everything. When it was over we quickly got dressed and headed downstairs. I had borrowed a hoodie of his and just wore my jean shorts from the previous night. When we walked down the stairs we found Trish and Dez passed out on the floor of the empty house. After we woke them and cleaned up the mess from the party goers it was time for Austin to go. I cried and cried on the way to the airport. I curled up in his lap as he stroked my hair. Dez who was driving was alternating looks of sympathy in the rearview mirror and giving Trish side glances because she was in the passenger's seat. We pulled up to the doors and we walked him to security. He stood in front of me holding both my hands in his. He kissed my forehead before reaching underneath his shirt and pulling a necklace over his head. He puts it in my hand and closes my fingers. I look at him and pull up the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He looks down and sees the charm bracelet he gave me for my birthday.

"Take it." I whisper through my tears. He nods and undoes the clasp. He takes out his key chain and fastens it to the loop. He puts it back in his pocket before giving my one last kiss and disappearing. I was crying so hard at that point Dez had to give me a piggy back ride all the way back to the car.

Months went by and the texts and phone calls slowed to a stop. When I looked at the white stick held in between my fingers with a little pink plus sign I couldn't stop shaking. I eventually made my way out of the bathroom to a waiting Trish. My dad was standing in the doorway awaiting the news that would break his I Heart. I just looked up and gave them both a small nod. My dad rushed over to me and held me while I cried into his arms. His baby girl was having a baby. After awhile of Trish rubbing my back and my dad whispering reassurances in my ear my dad finally spoke up.

"You need to tell him Ally." He says steadily.

"I can't dad. He's worked so hard to get to where he is I can't pull him away from all of that because I know he will drop it all and come running back for this baby. I won't do it." I say crying.

He nods understanding.

"I love him too much to take away his dream." I whisper accepting my fate of being a teenage single mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 what up. I'm doing a story about a masquerade ball so that should be up later today(: No copyright. Enjoy!**_

5 years tomorrow. I look up from the cash at Sonic Boom to see my four year old daughter Alyssa asleep on one of the red couches that take up the far corner. I sigh and walk over to her. She looks so much like him with her blonde hair and brown eyes. She has my nose and lips. She is beautiful. I stroke her hair softly before shaking her awake. She opens her eyes tiredly before rubbing them with her small fists.

"Mommy?" She asks.

"Yes sweetheart it's time to go baby." I tell her gently.

I pick her up and carry her to the car locking up the store on the way out. I lay Alyssa down in the back seat and then take my position in the front seat after buckling her in. I sit in my seat clutching the small chain in my hands that brings me back to him. I open my fingers to find the dog tag he gave me all those years ago. His name clearly printed along with his birthday. I put it around my neck before pulling out of my parking spot and driving us to the small apartment I bought after my father died.

I get her into her Pjs and make her some soup before setting her into her small bed. I walk down the hall to my room and shower before getting ready for bed. The water calms my nerves especially considering what tomorrow was. I finally get into bed my hair, which has now grown to my waist, still wet. After staring at the ceiling for what felt like forever I finally fall asleep.

I wake the next day to the sunlight just like I had this same June day 5 years ago. June 13th. The day that changed everything. I sigh and know I can't avoid the day any longer. I brush through my now dried hair so it falls in waves. I change into an Ally like outfit. That has changed over the years. I dropped the school girl outfits after I wasn't innocent. I just wear a pair of shorts and a nice shirt usually. My shorts sometimes being too short drive Trish crazy. I grab one of my shortest pairs feeling weird about the day and then grab a white flowing tank top. The color of the shirt makes me look tanner than usual. I look completely different than the Ally I was. I look desirable. Not like some stupid little girl trapped in a 15 year olds body. I am 20 years old now and I want to look it. I walk and get up Alyssa. I get her showered and then braid her hair while putting her father's dog tag around her neck. I throw a purple sundress over her head and rush out the door to get to work.

Keeping Sonic Boom open is the only goal I really have right now. It's the only the left of my dad besides the tattoo I got right beside my mother's. It now says always with a heart and then forever with a star. Alyssa walks over to the piano and starts playing random notes while I help customers. Trish all of the sudden walks through the door with and expression that looks like she just saw a ghost.

"Ally?" She says in a shaky voice.

"What. Whats wrong Trish?" I ask her worried.

"Uhm. Dez just had a visitor and I'm not sure you are going to like it too much." She says quickly. I am about to question her when I see a blonde boy about my age walk into the store.

"Miss me?" His voice rings out and I almost faint.

I have seen him a million times on billboards and in television interviews but nothing could have prepared me to see him again.

"H-hi." I stutter out. He smiles sheepishly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask walking around the counter. His eyes look me up and down for a second.

"I came back because my contract is up. I'm free to live here again." He says still staring at me.

"That's great." I reply not sure where we stand.

"You…um look…different?" He says. I look down to see my shirt has slipped a little low and my shorts seem shorter than I remember. My hair falling over my shoulders at least covered the virtually nonexistent straps.

I am about to answer when I feel a pull on my shirt. I look down to see Alyssa pointing at Austin.

"Who's he?" She asks me. I laugh nervously hoping Austin can't see their similarities. When I look at him he is just smiling oblivious to his features in our child.

"That's Austin Moon, Alyssa. Say hi." I tell her not wanting her to have bad manners.

"Hi." She whispers shyly. He gives her a warm smile. She looks confused for a second but then she finally reaches under her dress and pulls out his dog tag. Oh no.

"Isn't this his then?" She asks me looking extremely confused.

"Yes it is." I say nervously look over at him. He just seems to be staring at her incapable of moving.

"But Mommy I thought you said this was Daddy's." She says reaching up to place the tag in my hand.

I look up at Austin when I answer this time. He looks me right in the eyes with a shocked expression.

"It is." I say steadily. We stare at each other for a few minutes just staring unmoving. I see the hurt cross his face before a single tear rolls down his cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away he crouches down on the balls of his feet facing Alyssa.

"Hey sweetie." He says looking at her lovingly extending his hands. She giggles before running into his open arms. He scoops her up and looks at me over her shoulder. More tears roll down his cheeks as he kisses her forehead over and over again.

"Mommy said that I would never meet you." She says touching his cheek with one of her small hands. He just laughs before kissing her palm.

"Well I'm right here and I'm never leaving you or Mommy again."He promises her. I smile at them because it's a sight I thought I would never see. He sets Alyssa down before looking over at a stunned Trish.

"Hey Trish do you mind taking her somewhere for a little bit?" He asks her politely. She just shakes her head yes before taking Alyssa's hand and walking out. Austin turns toward me and fear shoots through my body.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks looking hurt.

"You just worked so hard to get that record deal. I couldn't drag you back." I tell him fearing his retaliation. His eyes widen and he takes a step back.

"You did this for my career? You think fame and fortune means anything to me when it involves you?" He asks yelling.

"No! No Austin I just wanted to see you live your dream. That's all." I plead to him.

"My dream is to live by your side until I die. Singing is just an activity I do for fun." He yells at me breathing heavily. "I still love you." He whispers. I freeze not know what to do. I decide that I should just show him.

"Follow me." I say quickly grabbing his hand and dragging him up the stairs of the store and into our old practice room. I sit him down on the couch before going to the closet and retrieving the box of discs. I put one in the DVD player and sit next to him on the couch. I remember that I still have his necklace so I put it out for him to grab. He takes it silently and puts it on his neck. We hear my voice ring out from the TV and turn towards it. It shows me every month for at least one day during the pregnancy. Throughout the disks we see Alyssa's birth to her fists steps and first word. As the disks get close to the end one catches my attention more than the others.

"_Hi my names Ally Dawson." I start. I'm sitting on a stool Trish placed out for me. Dez was recording a video that Trish thought would help me get over Austin leaving and my father's recent death._

"_Four years ago I got pregnant and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl." I pause and take a deep breath before continuing. _

"_My Father passed away last month. My daughter will never really know her grandfather. But hey, what's the difference? She won't know her father either. She looks like him." I say smiling looking down and to the side staring into space. _

"_Her hair and her eyes are all him. She has my nose and mouth. She is us. The only proof I have that he wasn't just a dream. I tell her stories before bed. I tell her that her daddy will come back for her and when he does that she will love him as much if not more than me. She tells me she doesn't believe me because her Mommy is the most beautiful thing in the world." I am crying but laughing and still staring into space._

"_I tell her that mommy is only beautiful because daddy gave me her. It's true. People ask me all the time if I regret going through with the pregnancy or even giving myself to him that night. I don't regret it. I never will."_

I feel Austin's gaze shift from the TV to my face but I keep staring straight ahead.

"_I loved him. I honestly think I still do. That's something that will never change." I finish smiling up at the camera. _

The screen goes blank as the last disk finishes. I remember filming that as some sort of closure. I look down to my lap feeling his eyes still on me. He stands up slowly so I stand up with him.

"Ally." He starts calmly. "I need you to know that I still love you as much as I did when I left if not more after meeting my daughter. You have a decision right here right now. You either tell me to leave and I'll never bother the two of you again or you let me kiss you and I will never ever leave your side as long as I live." He says taking steps forward till he's standing right in front of me. He leans down slowly until he's only a breath away. I know my answer instantly because I've been holding onto him since he left. He's it for me he always will be.

"I love you." I whisper. That's all he needed to connect the two of us. Warmth spread through my body as my hands tangled in his hair and he gripped my waist. I smile against him feeling so good I can't stop it. He smiles in return before pulling away making me frown.

"Okay you know I want to spend as much time with as I can…" He says trailing off

"But?" I ask.

"I kind of want to meet my daughter." He says confidently. "Our daughter." He corrects himself.

"Okay." I smile at him. I text Trish quickly to bring her back to Sonic Boom. We walk down the stairs as Trish walks in the door with my smiling four year old.

"Mommy!" She yells and runs straight for me.

"Hey baby girl." I coo sweeping her up into my arms. I turn towards Austin and point over to him.

"Alyssa that's your dad." I say giving her a look. "Remember what I said?" I ask her.

"When he comes back for me I will love him just as much as I love you." She finishes with me.

She giggles and I put her down. She slowly walks over to him and stands in front of him while he is smiling down at her. She reaches up an taps his arm. He crouches down in front of her again.

"Yes?" He asks her.

"Is it true?" She asks him sweetly.

"Is what true?" He asks raising an eyebrow.

"Did you make mommy beautiful?" She asks shyly.

He just grins at her before reaching under his shirt and taking of his necklace ones again.

"Mommy did a good job of that before I ever came along." He tells her peering up at me. He takes the necklace and puts it over her head just like I had this morning.

"Now no matter where I am I am always with you okay?" He tells her with tears in his eyes. "But that shouldn't be a problem because I'm not going anywhere."

She giggles and throws her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She whispers. "I'm glad you finally came back for me."

Austin looks stunned before he wraps his arms around her tiny little waist.

"I will always come back for you." He tells her looking at me.


End file.
